A conventional rotating coil type electromagnetic clutch is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-135367 (reference 1). The clutch disclosed in reference 1 includes an annular recess groove which opens on the armature side and around which an exciting coil is wound and a field core which opens on the side opposite to the armature and is provided with a mounting recess portion in which a power feeding device is mounted, and on which a rotating shaft is axially mounted. An electrode to which the winding start portion and winding end portion of the exciting coil are connected extends through between the annular recess groove and the mounting recess portion, from the annular recess groove, to face the interior of the mounting recess portion. This electrode is electrically connected to a terminal portion of a brush of the power feeding device. Feeding power from the power feeding device to the exciting coil will rotate the field core frictionally engaging with the armature.